I need you, now and forever
by Greenorchid123
Summary: Jace Herondale has always thought fighting was everything. Train, win the next torniment, train and train again. But boxing is only his escape, as the real world is too painful to face. Clary has always wanted to be a strong successfull woman. But the shadows from her past are always haunting her. Can these two broken people help each other mend their shattered hearts and lives?


**Hello lovely people, This is my second mortal instruments fanfic, so let me know if u want me to carry on with this story :) please review and tell me any ideas for up coming chapters. **

But without any further adoo, I present, chapter 1...

Jpov

...18,19,20.

"Again! Faster!" my trainer Alec screamed Into my ear.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7...

Sweat sprawled across my forehead. My muscles were clenched. My jaw tensed. I hit the punching bag repeatidly until every nerve in my body was on fire. My vision was blurry and all I could focus on was beating this bag to a pulp.

These where the moments I loved the most. When the world could stop spinning and I wouldn't notice. When all my focus,all my energy, all my strength was put into my punches. When my mind would be so clouded with determination that I simply didn't have room to think of anything else. Any of the stress or pain real life brings.

Punch. That's for what you did to me.

Punch, punch. That's for what you've done to my life.

Punch,punch,punch. That's for what you did to my family.

Punch,punch,punch,punch,punch,punch.

"Jace!"

Punch,punch,punch,punch,punch,punch, punch,punch,punch.

"Jace, stop!"

I collapsed onto the floor. My lungs painfully trying to absorb any oxygen in the air. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't lose it here.

I stood up, my head spinning momentarily before I regained my balence. Alec's worried face came into focus, his expression showed exasperation but his eyes betrayed him. The shining translutioant blue revealing locked up emotions of concern and sympathy. Sympathy was not what I wanted.

"it won't happen again." I murmered quickly before heading toward the changing rooms.

"Jace, this has happened three times in the past week. You need-" I didn't hear the rest of what he said. The changing room door swinging behind me.

Yes, I'd Had a few melt downs this past few weeks. I couldn't help it. When you put your everything into a fight, every single morsel of energy into bringing the opponent down its amazing. You forget everything. all your troubles, all the stress for a few beautiful, peaceful moments. But as soon as the adrenalin has worn off, it all comes crashing down on you again. Because you can never really get rid of a problem. You can mask it or hide it or stuff it away for as long as you can get away with, but it will always be there. Ready and prepared to throw all those fleeting moments of happiness and piece right back in your face, to only be followed by the drowning depression once again.

Cpov

He never saw me. I wished he would. Even for a moment, a tiny, tiny moment, I wished he would look at me, look at me the way I've always wanted him too.

He came here everyday. Jace Herondale. He'd practice and practice until I could almost see the complete and utter exhaustion radiate off of his body.

Mmmmmmm...his body.

I shook my head. My long red curs covering my face, the thick locks trying desperately to escape the tight pony tale they where imprisoned in. I refused to think of him like that. I had work to do and I refused to get involved with a customer. Being the PA to the manager of an increasingly successful gym wasn't an easy job, no rest, no breaks and certainly no time to day dream about gorgeous blonde haired boxers.

But, oh God. Who was I kidding? That man was simply beautiful.

It had started when i moved out from my fathers house. I was becoming desperately broke and I needed work, so when I found out about the small, neglected gym down the road from my apartment being done up, I was all for it. The manager robert took a liking to me. Nothing sexual, Just sympathy at first then respect. I could tell he admired my courage. My ability to dust myself off and carry on, no matter how wounded I was in the past. He'd known from the start I'd be loyal and determined, and together we built our little empire: shadowhunters gym.

It confused me why we had chosen that name. But all I knew was that it felt right in my heart. It showed courage and the ability to always defeat your nightmares, no matter how dark and terrifying they are. It symbolised how everyone had a chance to be something better, because you can either sit their watching your life slip by whilst you let the shadows rule and plague your ever thought. Or you can fight back and become a warrior.

Our gym became popular in our little town, and soon enough we had a steady stream of customers (or as we like to call them:our little shadow hunters) coming in every day. We where like a close knit family here, and we all respected and loved each other in our own way.

And that's when one day, a golden angel walked through the door.

Well, not quite but Jace Herondale was about as close to an angel as you can get. I can still remember the day he walked in. Every female eye was glued to either his perfect face or chest. He held that cocky 'I know you want me' sort of smile on his face, and every girl (including me) completely swooned over him.

It turned out he was a young, new fighter looking to make it big in the boxing industry, and his work station (or boxing ring, however you want to call it) was situated directly opposite my office. And my, my, was I presented with the perfect view every day for almost 5 moths.

We'd never spoken though. I don't even think he knew Robert had a PA. to him I was simply some chick with weird coloured hair who worked in the office opposite him. Simple as.

But recently, I noticed his confidence and cocky demur fading. He would always push himself to breaking point, but he wouldn't stop there, he would keep going and going until his body couldn't physically take it any more. But the worst part of it was the look on his beautiful face. It would go from pure rage to utter hopelessness in seconds. And the most painful part of it all is I know how he feels. I was pretty sure I had the exact same expression plastered on my face those nights when my father would beat me. The cold, lonely nights when he'd lock me in that...that room. With the shadows and nightmares that consumed me. Plugged my every thought and scarred me for life. And it made my heart ache for him even more.

But those moments only made me stronger. They gave me then courage and power to be able to fight back. To do something about my life that was spiralling to a lonely painful end.

And maybe, just maybe, we could fix each others broken hearts, and become warriors together.

To become the shadow hunters I'd always dreamed of having the courage to become.

Thanks for reading, make sure to review and tell me if I should carry on with this story. If so, give me ideas as of what to do and where You would like this story to go :)

Also, I don't want to sound mean, but if I don't get any reviews I'll assume u guys didn't enjoy this idea and I won't carry on. Even if it's literally one person saying "carry on" I would love you ;)

I apologise for any grammar mistakes, it was all written on my iPad so sorry for that :)

Love u all xxx G xxx


End file.
